Magia Negra
by Livia-Van-Darret
Summary: AU/Gakuen. Para romper la maldición que Alfred tiene encima, Arthur deberá convencer a la estudiante de intercambio japonesa que se la deshaga usando sus dotes de caballero.Pero no será tan fácil como suena... Mejor Summary dentro. England x Nyo!Japan otros pairings algunos Yaoi .
1. Summary y datos :3

**[Hetalia. ****AU. England x NyoJapan ; ) Nombres humanos usados. Un fic que nació de la nada, mientras hacía las compras :3 No sé cuánto vaya a durar ni cómo vaya a terminar, pero bueno xD Cosas que pasan cuando Hetalia se apodera de la vida de uno (¿?) :3]**

Summary: Todos sabían que Arthur manejaba –_como podía_- la magia-_aunque normalmente le saliera mal_- entonces, cuando Alfred es maldecido por una estudiante de intercambio, corre a pedirle ayuda. El inglés intenta, pero la única que podrá deshacerla es la chica en cuestión. Pero apelar a ella no será nada sencillo pues es una persona de temer. Así comienza la lucha del caballero inglés por conquistar a la bruja y recobrar las capacidades deportivas de un príncipe imbécil.

Pairings:

-Principal: Arthur x Sakura [England x Nyo!Japan]

-Secundarios: Alfred x Sophie [USA x Nyo!France]; Iván x Yao [Russia x China]; Gilbert x Elizabetha [Prussia x Hungary]; Francis x Matthew [France x Canada]; Lovino x Antonio [Romano x Spain] y Felicia x Ludwig [Nyo!Italy x Germany].

*No todos los secundarios van a aparecer, son los posibles. De aparecer alguno no mencionado en la lista, se aclarará en el principio del capítulo. Sí, hay Yaoi [es inevitable para mí :3]

*Para quien no sepa quiénes son las Nyotalias, se trata de las versiones femeninas de los personajes de Hetalia. En realidad prefiero el Yaoi y dejar los personajes tal cual son, pero por una vez se me ha antojado jugar con ellas :3 En muchos casos se las menciona como las hermanas de los personajes, y puede que yo lo haga, no lo he decidido :3 Como son personajes hechos por el fandom, su nombre y apariencia varía a decisión del fan :3


	2. La Maldición

Capítulo 1: La Maldición

El inglés leía tranquilamente en la biblioteca como todas las tardes. Era el encargado de la misma, pero al haber tan pocos alumnos merodeando, estaba solo y en silencio. Y al encontrarse con un libro de viejos cuentos folklóricos no pudo hacer más que sentarse a leerlo. Estaba en eso cuando su amigo de toda la vida entró al salón, armando escándalo.

-¡Arthur!- corrió hasta el escritorio de la recepción y se detuvo justo antes de llevársela por delante.

-¿No puedes ser un ser humano normal y entrar en silencio a la biblioteca, pedazo de animal?- le escrutó con cierto cansancio el ojiverde, suspirando al cerrar el libro que tenía en sus manos y dejarlo sobre el escritorio.

-¿Y ser aburrido como tú? Ni de broma- contestó despreocupadamente, obteniendo una cara de "Muérete" por parte del otro rubio. –Bueno, pero no te molestes conmigo, la verdad es la verdad-

-¡¿Por qué no te vas por dónde viniste maldita sea?- le gritó y Alfred lo calló cubriéndole la boca con ambas manos.

-¡Shhh! No grites en la biblioteca- le susurró y el inglés tenía el incontenible impulso de agarrarlo de la nuca y aplanarle la cara contra el escritorio. Bufó cuando el otro retiró sus manos.-Tengo un favor que pedirte-

-No romperé con otra chica por ti si es lo que pretendes- le contestó secamente, recordando la última vez que lo hizo hacer eso y terminó corriendo por su vida mientras era perseguido por una desquiciada peliblanca.

-No, no eso- rió divertido y acomodó sus lentes- Necesito ayuda con otra cosa- se desconcertó ante el brillo soberbio que centelleó en los ojos de Arthur.

-¿Tú? ¿Necesitando ayuda?- se burló arqueando las cejas y Alfred infló las mejillas molesto.

-Calla que es enserio. Nadie más puede ayudarme con esto. ¡Estoy maldito!- le dijo desesperado. Iba a reírse de sus desgracias hasta que escuchó lo último. ¿Maldito? ¿Había oído bien? Mirándolo con un poco más de atención logró divisar una especie de "aura" oscura que lo rodeaba.

-Cielos, es cierto. ¿Cómo es que pasó?- le preguntó, un poco más tranquilo y curioso sobre ello. Alfred abrió la puerta que separaba el mostrador del resto de la biblioteca, entrando al pequeño espacio donde estaba instalado su amigo y se sentó sobre el escritorio.

-Bueno, esto empezó la semana pasada cuando…-

**~Flashback~**

Era hora del almuerzo y, como de costumbre, el estadounidense corría de aquí para allá entre las diversas mesas, saludando a todos sus amigos. Sin notarlo, en una de sus carreras, se llevó por delante a una chica que acabó volcando su propia bandeja llena de comida sobre ella misma. Tenía el pelo largo negro, lacio, sujeto en una cola baja. Sus ojos negros resplandecían indignación.

-¡Ten más cuidado! Casi termino lleno de comida- le criticó el rubio mirándola a los ojos y ésta, manteniendo el rostro impasible, lo miró con rencor.

-…-mantuvo silencio unos segundos y luego pasó a su lado como si nada, bañada en sopa, arroz y pescado. –Mucha suerte en el partido del domingo, capitán- le susurró en un fantasmagórico hilo de voz mientras seguía su camino.

Alfred estalló a carcajadas y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban reunidos sus mejores amigos. Sin embargo, en los días subsiguientes fallaba en todos los entrenamientos de fútbol americano y baseball. Erraba, tropezaba con la nada e, incluso, acababa lastimando a sus compañeros.

Y, por supuesto, en el partido del domingo, el equipo de soccer perdió por una gran diferencia con el equipo de la otra escuela. Cortesía de una inusitada torpeza de Alfred.

**~Fin del Flashback~**

-Y por eso vine a verte, eres especialista en esto ¿no? ¡Sácame esta maldición antes de que mi reputación se vaya a pique!-

-Realmente no puedo creer que le hayas dicho semejante cosa si tú la chocaste….-

-No he sido yo, ella no vio por dónde iba- replicó, seriamente convencido de lo que decía. "Eres un imbécil adicto a la comida chatarra, todavía no entiendo cómo te toleré tantos años" pensó el inglés, avergonzado del comportamiento del otro. Alfred carraspeó para sacarlo de sus pensamientos- Como sea, ¿me ayudarás?-

-Si no se ha ido sola después del partido, no puedo hacer nada. La única que puede sacarte la maldición es la chica que me mencionas… ¿Quién es, por cierto?-

-Está en tu mismo año…Creo que es compañera de Francis si no me equivoco. Es estudiante de intercambio… Pero ¡¿Qué haré ahora? No voy a pedirle disculpas por algo que no hice…- Ahora era Arthur quien carraspeaba- ¡Lo tengo! ¡Por favor, Iggy, tú puedes pedírselo!-

-Tienes que estar de broma- le cortó de raíz el ambiente y, al notar recordar ese molesto apodo que le había dado cuando niños, se molestó aún más- Y muchos menos si me llamas de esa forma ¡Bruto desagradecido!... Además tienes al trío de idiotas para pedirles eso, después de todo nadie sabe con cuántas y cuántos han estado ya-

-Pero ella no es del tipo que respondería bien ante uno de ellos… ¡Por favor Arthur, tú eres un caballero inglés! Eres al único al que puedo pedírselo, no creo que nadie más esté a la altura de las circunstancias- sería un idiota, pero sabía perfectamente que apelando a su orgullo obtendría lo que quería. El mencionado lo meditó unos segundos.

-Bien, lo haré. Pero déjame averiguar sobre ella antes. Si llego a descubrir que es otro asesina psicópata en potencia, olvídate de que te ayude ni ahora ni nunca. ¿Fui claro?-

-Síp, clarísimo Capitán Kirkland- le respondió felizmente con una de sus sonrisas. "¿Por qué siento que acabo de meterme en las mismísimas fauces de un lobo?" pensó algo preocupado Arthur mientras ambos abandonaban la biblioteca y el edificio para dirigirse a sus casas, ya que eran vecinos por muy poca distancia el uno del otro.


	3. Data

[Aviso: En este capítulo se devela un poco la relación Francis x Matthew (Francia x Canada) –entiéndase Shonen-Ai- Así que si no te gusta, saltéalo y ya :3]

Capítulo 2: Data

Se despertó cuando el sol se coló por entre las cortinas mal cerradas y le dio de lleno en el rostro. Al recobrar levemente la consciencia, gruñó mientras se daba vuelta en la cama para evitar la luz. Unos 15 minutos después, cuando estaba conciliando el sueño de nuevo, sonó el despertador de su celular. Gruñó de nuevo y lo buscó a tientas sin abrir los ojos, tirando algunas cosas de su mesa de luz en el proceso.

Luego de apagar el exasperante aparatito, se desperezó sentado en la cama y se fue arrastrando los pies al baño.

Al salir de la ducha, se puso el uniforme y se dirigió a la cocina, donde el desayuno ya estaba servido, como todas las mañanas. Comía despacio mientras esperaba la inevitable visita matinal de su vecino ruidoso. Y a lo lejos escuchó el clásico repiqueteo en la puerta de todas las mañanas.

-Pasa Alfred- gritó desde la cocina. Aunque sabía que era descortés no ir a abrir la puerta él mismo, tratándose de Alfred ni valía la pena abandonar la comodidad de su silla. El rubio entró, conociendo la casa de memoria, y se dirigió a la cocina, donde ya sabía que estaba su amigo.

-¿Todavía desayunando? Y yo que creía que quizás te habías ido sin mí- le reclamó jocoso mientras tomaba asiento sobre la mesada. El inglés chasqueó la lengua.

-Primero, se dice "Buenos días"- le corrigió para dar un sorbo de té y apoyar la taza vacía sobre el plato de porcelana en la mesa- Segundo, si me fuera sin ti tendría que oír tus quejas todo el día, así que olvídate de esa posibilidad, glotón- le molestó con una sonrisa pícara.

-Iggy, realmente tienes un despertar horrible, como tus scones- devolvió la burla y el ojiverde le regaló su mejor cara de "¡¿Por qué no te mueres de una vez, imbécil?".

-Lo dice alguien que come hamburguesas hechas de pasta a base de lombrices- acabó mascullando en voz baja, a sabiendas que el otro lo había escuchado. El de ojos celestes carraspeó.

-Como sea… ¿Cómo planeas convencerla?-le cambió radicalmente de tema, causando que el otro se atorase con una porción de budín de naranja.

-Es temprano para que piense en eso… De todas maneras, todavía no sé cómo es, así que no hay forma en que pueda saberlo. Oye ¿Al menos sabes su nombre? Si no será difícil averiguar nada…-

-Se llamaba…Sa…Sa…-meditó unos segundos hasta que el brillo de sus ojos delató que lo había reordado- ¡Sakura Honda! Ese era; una de las chicas me lo había comentado en el comedor-

¿Honda? Ese nombre le sonaba familiar. Claro, Kiku Honda. Era el hijo de un colega de su padre y, aunque lo conocía poco, le había caído bien y de vez en cuando intercambiaban correos. Quizás estuvieran relacionados, debería chequearlo después.

-Bien, ese es un comienzo. Hoy preguntaré para ver qué averiguo- comentó desinteresadamente. En realidad, todavía temía que la tal "Sakura" resultara ser una homicida en potencia como Natalia, la temible hermana menor del némesis jurado de Alfred. Miró de reojo el reloj colgado en la pared. –Vámonos ya-

En las clases, todo se repitió como a diario. En realidad, lo único que le agradecía al zaparrastroso rubio de ojos celestes, era que evitaba que su vida se volviese rutinaria.

Al momento del almuerzo se dirigió donde Francis y Matthew frecuentemente se sentaban; bajo un árbol en el patio. Nadie se había hecho problema porque ellos empezaran a salir meses atrás, pero el club de fans del francés no estaba dispuesto a pasarlo por alto todavía.

-Arthur, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Nos acompañas?- lo saludó el canadiense con una sonrisa.

-No, no. Sólo necesito pedirle un favor a Francis y me iré; no pretendo robarles más de unos minutos, lo prometo-

-¿Un favor? ¿Qué requieres, mon cher ami?- le preguntó el mayor, aliviado de que no fuera a robarle mucho tiempo del poco que pasaba con su amado Matthew.

-Información- respondió a secas, sabiendo que él otro lo entendería rápidamente.

-¡Oh! ¿Sobre quién?- si había algo para lo que era útil aquel francés bebedor, era para averiguar cosas sobre la gente, especialmente de las chicas.

-Sakura Honda-El rostro de Francis pareció iluminarse con cierta picardía -¿La conoces?-

-Es la alumna que ha venido de Japón hace un mes; es miembro de mi club de cocina y va a mi misma clase. Pero veré qué más puedo averiguarte- le guiñó un ojo y el ojiverde se retiró luego de despedirse.

La idea de alguien maldiciendo a Alfred no era nada extraña, de hecho, de poder hacerlo bien, él mismo lo habría hecho desde hacía ya mucho. Y sin embargo el recuerdo de la anécdota seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza. ¿Por qué habría hecho algo semejante aquella chica?

Por la tarde, a la salida y antes de que Arthur se vaya, Francis lo invitó a tomar un café en un bar cercano al colegio.

-Realmente te elegiste a alguien muy especial esta vez, Arthur- se burló el ojiazul y el inglés se puso colorado de su pícara sonrisa e insinuación.

-¡No es para mí, idiota! ¡Alfred me lo ha pedido!- exclamó elevando la voz, causando que la mitad de los presentes del bar volteen hacia ellos. –Dice que la chica lo ha maldecido- agregó, serio.

-¿Maldecirlo? No parece ese tipo de chica… Como sea, es miembro no sólo del club de cocina, sino que también de kendo, arquería, ceremonia del té e ikebana- enumeró rápidamente- Tiene muy buenas notas en la mayoría de las materias, incluso en deporte. No tiene muchos amigos; normalmente está sola o en compañía de Felicia y Elizabetha, de mi curso y de Lily, que está en tu clase-

¿Tantos clubes? ¿Y además estudiosa? No parecía que le quedase tiempo de salir y vivir tranquila. Francis lo sacó de sus pensamientos al aclarar su garganta.

-Lo siento, ¿algo más?-

-Rumores; la mayoría la describe como una chica inexpresiva y algo antisocial así que es todo lo que puedo decirte-

-Gracias ¿Ves que eres útil para algo cada tanto?- se burló el rubio ojiverde, fiel a su costumbre de discutir con Francis.

-Siempre lo mismo, ¿verdad boca-sucia cejudo?- devolvió el insulto. Unos segundos después estaban pagando la cuenta y saliendo del bar cada uno por su lado.

Fue reflexionando de camino a su casa.

Al parecer, se trataba de una chica normal. Lo que, a la su vez, representaba todo un reto. No podía simplemente ir y decirle "Oye, sácale la maldición que le has echado a mi amigo, por favor". Suspiró. Ahora que tenía más información, debía comenzar a idear un plan.

**[Gracias MusicianWish por tu Review :3 Me dio gusto que te haya gustado :3 Ojalá este capítulo también sea de tu agrado ^^]**


	4. Flor de Cerezo

**[En este capítulo hacen su primera aparición "formal" las Nyotalias. Aquí aparecen Felicia (Nyo!Italia del Norte) y, por supuesto, Sakura (Nyo!Japan). Me alegro que les haya gustado y agradezco los reviews que me dejaron ^^]**

Capítulo 3.1: Flor de Cerezo.

Bajó del tren aliviada de poder respirar libremente de nuevo. Incluso a primera hora de la mañana, los trenes estaban repletos. Caminó por el andén mientras hurgaba en su bolso en busca de su celular y sus auriculares, con la esperanza de no haberlos olvidado y así poder escuchar música de camino a la escuela. Suspiró con alivio al encontrarlos en el fondo del mismo y rápidamente se colocó los auriculares blancos y encendió el reproductor.

Los exámenes la tenían cansada; había estado estudiando a más no poder. Y, aunque procuraba decir que no le molestaba, la verdad era que el traslado la tenía algo trastornada. No era que le desagradara su nuevo lugar de residencia, era sólo que las costumbres de su hogar eran distintas a las locales. Muy distintas. Y algunos se habían empecinado en hacérselo sentir. Exhaló con tristeza mientras divisaba la escuela a unas cuadras de distancia. Por lo menos, tenía el consuelo de que se había hecho de amigas.

-Sakura~- la saludó la castaña mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

-¡Kya!- se asustó la japonesa al ser su espacio personal invadido tan repentinamente- B-buenos días Felicia-chan- respondió a la par que intentaba tranquilizarse.

-Felicia, te he dicho que a Sakura no le gusta que hagas eso- la regañó tiernamente la rubia de cabello corto y un lazo azul a un lado- Buenos días-

-Peeero~ Sakura es muy linda para abrazar… Es suave, calientita y huele a jazmín- dijo mientras se apretaba más contra la oriental que rió tímidamente. Aunque estaba algo incómoda, sabía que la italiana lo hacía como un gesto de cariño.

-No es problema, Lily-chan- buscó calmar a la rubia. La castaña la soltó del abrazo con una sonrisa.

-¿Estabas escuchando música, Saku?- le preguntó al notar los auriculares que aún traía puestos.

-¡Ah! Sí…-asintió mientras se los quitaba y los volvía a guardar en el bolso- Es que es más divertido caminar con música- mintió con una sonrisa. En realidad, lo estaba usando de terapia. Le había dado nostalgia y necesitaba escuchar algo en su idioma natal para calmarse un poco.

-¡Pero si son mi trío favorito de chicas!- saludó una húngara desde la puerta, de pie junto a un morocho de anteojos.

-¡Eliza!- exclamó la castaña para salir corriendo hacia ella y darle un abrazo-

-Amigas tuyas o no, si no entran pronto tendrán un tarde- el austríaco cortó todo ambiente amistoso acomodándose los anteojos en un gesto serio.

-Vamos, no seas así Rode- le reclamó Elizabetha con ojos suplicantes- Un poco de compasión, ya sabes que ellas 3 viven lejos del colegio-

-Desgraciadamente, ese no es un problema que nos incumba. Somos el comité de disciplina-

-Si vives así de amargo, señorito estirado, envejecerás demasiado rápido- se burló un albino recién llegado al asunto.

-¡Gilbert!- exclamaron las chicas y el chico presentes.

-Buenas chicas- les guiñó un ojo con esa típica sonrisa pícara suya.

El grupo de viejos amigos se juntó a conversar animadamente bajo la reprobatoria mirada del morocho y acabó entrando al instituto, con la oriental siguiéndolos de cerca.

Era ese sentimiento otra vez. Era como entrar a un bosque desconocido y perderse entre altos árboles. Era como ver la vida sin ser parte de la misma; en elemento que destacaba y que nunca podría encajar. La sensación la sobrepasaba y la abstraía, llevando su mente a un lugar más feliz y familiar, a los viejos festivales, a los templos, las danzas y las risas.

Cuando recobró noción de realidad, estaban en la hora del almuerzo. Había estado totalmente abstraída otra vez. Suspiró. Miró a su alrededor, buscando orientarse. Estaba en el corredor que llevaba al comedor, de pie, sola. Bufó. No podía creer que le hubiera pasado de nuevo. No iba a dejarse derrotar por eso; iba a sobrellevarlo. Después de todo, había hecho esto por seguir a su hermano y su primo y aliviarles el peso de estar lejos de casa, no complicarles la vida.

A decir verdad, no tenía hambre. Se volvió sobre sus pies hacia el aula. Estando sola las cosas eran más sencillas, el ambiente era más fácil de ignorar. Cuando se está solo, la realidad se transforma al antojo de uno. Se perdió mirando por la ventana, inexpresiva, a la par que caminaba. Pero toda la meditación se vio interrumpida cuando se llevó por delante a alguien a quien no había visto. El golpe la trajo de regreso.

-¡Lo siento!- se disculpó, avergonzada por su distracción, a quien todavía le daba la espalda.

El joven volteó, con una sonrisa cortes.

-No te preocupes, no me has hecho daño. ¿Estás bien?- Sakura quedó hipnotizada unos segundos por aquellos ojos verdes. Eran únicos y extraños. Lucían algo solitarios, pero apacibles.

-Sí, estoy bien. Estaba distraída, realmente lo siento- bajó un poco la cabeza, manteniendo su semblante imperturbable, con una mera sonrisa cordial. Pasó al lado del joven como si nada, retomando su regreso al aula.

3.2: Sensación.

-…- Arthur observó a la chica alejarse en silencio. Aquellos ojos negros, apagados, idos, le habían dejado un mal sabor de boca. Era una sensación extraña y recordaba haberla sentido antes.

-¡Artie!- lo llamó Alfred para luego colgársele en un abrazo. Acto reflejo, fue empujado por un muy molesto inglés.

-¡¿Qué quieres, idiota? Ni siquiera me dejas disfrutar del receso-

-¿Qué te dijo? ¿Soy libre de esto ya?- sus ojos irradiaban una infantil esperanza y Arthur no tenía ni la menor idea de qué hablaba.

-¿Huh? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Acaso la grasa de la comida se te ha ido al seso?-

-Esa con la que acabas de hablar es Sakura Honda. Espera ¡¿No lo sabías? Y pensar que creí que esto estaba solucionado…- desvió la vista decepcionado, haciendo un puchero.

-…- dejando de lado el reproche de su amigo, volvió la vista al pasillo en el que la chica había pasado. ¿Esa era Sakura Honda? Si alguien le preguntaba, diría que era una chica con una apariencia más bien triste y seria. La anécdota de Alfred tenía cada vez menos sentido.

-Por cierto, he hablado con Antonio que le preguntó a Lovino quien habló con Felicia y ella le dijo que en efecto Sakura tiene un hermano mayor llamado Kiku, que va a esa prestigiosa escuela para chicos al este de la ciudad y que ¿Ubicas a Wang Yao?, bueno, él es su primo- eso último le perturbó los nervios al ojiverde.

-¡¿Qué si lo ubico? ¡Ese sujeto me odia! ¿Es su primo? Eso podría ser malo… No sé si podré con esto después de todo, Alfred-

-No bromees ¿Es tan difícil tratar con una chica cualquiera? Creí que un "caballero" no se echaba para atrás ante nada…-

-Si fuera tan fácil lo estarías haciendo tú mismo…- le murmuró, molesto.

El otro dijo algunas tonterías más y se fue con sus admiradoras. Arthur suspiró, algo molesto, y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Como no tenía club ese día, le tocaba atender la biblioteca por la tarde.

La sensación extraña le perduró unos minutos. Sin duda, aquella morocha podía lucir normal, pero no lo era. Tenía ese aire misterioso y algo oscuro que tienen aquellas personas relacionadas con los espíritus. Y nadie más, aparte de él mismo y ella, parecía tenerlo; por ende tenía sentido que hubiese sido ella quien lo maldijese. Pero tenía que corroborarlo.

Decidió enviarle un mensaje a la única persona que le respondería a sabiendas y no meros rumores.

_Hey Kiku! Ha pasado tiempo. ¿Es verdad que tu hermana ha estado asistiendo a esta escuela? No me habías dicho que toda tu familia vendría. De ser cierto que es ella, tengo un par de preguntas que hacerte ¿Es mal momento?_

La respuesta le llegó segundos después.

_Arthur-san ¡Realmente ha pasado tiempo! ¿Cómo has estado? Sí, mi hermana está yendo a la misma academia que tú; fue algo que se decidió a último momento y por eso no te lo había comentado. No tengo problemas con responder lo que esté a mi alcance ¿Pero debo asumir que mi hermana se ha convertido en tu blanco?_

Se ruborizó a leer lo último. ¿Cómo es que todos terminaban pensando en eso? De estar interesado en alguien, sería mucho más disimulado en averiguar. Lo subestimaban demasiado.

_No, no es eso. Para serte sincero, Alfred dice que lo maldecido y me pide que lo solucione. ¿Es ella realmente capaz de algo así? Porque tú no pareces tener ese tipo de…habilidades. Y no quiero ir a decirle que retire la maldición si ella no la hizo en primer lugar. Ya ha demasiada gente que piensa que estoy loco._

La respuesta no se hizo esperar. Arthur ya había llegado a la biblioteca y se había instalado detrás del mostrador, dejando su bolso a un lado.

_Temo que a diferencia de mí, ella sí ha heredado la capacidad de conexión con el mundo de los espíritus. Nuestros padres siempre han estado muy orgullosos de ello, consideran que nos pone en paz con nuestros ancestros y el ambiente. Suena poco probable que lo maldijese porque sí… ¿Ha ocurrido algo de lo que deba enterarme?_

¿Entonces Kiku no sabía que Alfred la había bañado en comida unos días atrás? Su hermana debía de habérselo ocultado y él no sería quién se lo dijese; ese era un problema entre ellos.

_No que esté enterado, pero siendo Alfred debe haber hecho algo ofensivo, incluso sin intención. Pasa que el imbécil es tan necio que no tiene planeado disculparse. Creo que ese sería el modo más efectivo para que esto terminase. _

Kiku no volvió a contestar. Debía de haber acertado. Pero era extraño ¿Por qué no le habría comentado aquello a su hermano? Después de todo, el morocho se desvivía hablando de su hermanita menor. Debería observarla más antes de decidir qué hacer, pero manteniendo la distancia.

O eso hubiera querido hacer, pero unos segundos después allí estaba ella, atravesando la puerta de la biblioteca junto con Felicia, cada una con un plato y porciones de torta en la mano.

-Yo iré a ofrecerle a los que están leyendo, ¿puedes ir a la recepción?- le dijo la italiana mientras se acercaba a una de las mesas.

-Sí, claro- le sonrió la oriental mientras se acercaba a Arthur. Lo reconoció cuando estuvo cerca.- Ah… Buenas…Tardes- no sabía cómo encarar el asunto, después de todo, se lo había llevado por delante en un corredor completamente vacío.

-Buenas Tardes. Tú eres la de hace un rato ¿no?- preguntó amablemente, haciéndose el tonto. Ya sabía que ella lo había reconocido pues estaba evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sí, lamento mucho eso…- se hizo un breve silencio y, tras suspirar, clavó sus ojos negros en los suyos con una sonrisa cortes- Estamos regalando lo que preparamos en el club de cocina hoy ¿Quieres?- se desenvolvió con muchas más naturalidad, aunque seria. La sonrisa vacía y meramente formal de alguna forma había fastidiado a Arthur.

-Claro, gracias- le dijo mientras tomaba una porción con una servilleta que estaba también en la bandeja- ¿Quién hizo ésta?- preguntó con fingido interés.

-El presidente, Francis-san- respondió como si nada y se dispuso a seguir su camino.

-¿Sabes? No deberías sonreír si realmente no quieres- le dijo serio, a modo que sólo ellos oyeran, clavando sus ojos verdes en los negros de ella, que se abrieron de sorpresa.

-¡Sakura!- la llamó desde la entrada la italiana y ella salió corriendo hacia ella. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Acaso…había visto en su interior así como así?

-Ne, Felicia-chan ¿Quién era el que estaba en el mostrador?-le preguntó seria a su amiga una vez que se hubieran alejado y regresaban a la cocina del club.

-¿En la biblioteca? Arthur Kirkland… Creo que está en la misma clase que Lily~- le respondió despreocupada, mientras pensaba en cuántas galletas les regalaría Francis por haber hecho bien su trabajo de repartidora.


	5. Reunión

**[Gracias por sus hermosos Reviews ^w^ A partir de hoy pueden buscarme también en tumblr, allí subiré también mis fics en un futuro. Saludos]**

Capítulo 4: Reunión.

En cuanto ambas chicas se fueron dejó caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio. No podía creer que su lado de antiguo delincuente se le hubiera salido así como así. Ese había sido definitivamente un horrible comienzo de las cosas.

-Incluso puede que acabe maldito yo ahora… Damn it- maldijo aún con la frente contra el mueble, algo colorada por el golpe. –Damn it…-se repitió en un suspiro. Se quedó así en silencio y perdió noción del tiempo hasta alguien le llamó la atención.

-¿Arthur? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Matthew, apoyado con ambos codos sobre el mostrador.

-Luces algo abatido, Artie- se burló el francés, imitando la posición del otro rubio, apoyando su rostro entre sus manos con una sonrisa pícara.

-Cállate, no estoy de humor para tus tonterías, rana ebria-

-Oh, vamos, Artie- divisó la servilleta llena de migas de chocolate, de la torta que él había hecho -¿Mis chicas estuvieron por aquí?-

-…-No contestó, pensó que las había mandado apropósito, pero no podía detectar burla en su voz; estaba verdaderamente sorprendido.- Felicia y Sakura estuvieron hace un rato por aquí. Por cierto, estaba buena- respondió, finalmente, desmotivado y aún sobre el escritorio.

-¿La petite Sakura? ¿Y has podido hablar con ella?-

-¡No es asunto tuyo!- se incorporó apoyando ambos brazos sobre la mesa y le gritó, molesto. Un "Shhh" generalizado sonó de todos los rincones de la biblioteca.

-Tomaré eso por un "Oui"… Pero si estás tan molesto significa que has metido la pata. ¿Tú qué opinas mon cher Matthew?- le preguntó al otro, ignorando totalmente al inglés enfurecido.

-¡No finjas que no estoy aquí, imbécil!- nuevamente, un "Shhhh" colectivo resonó en el salón.

-Francis….- lo reganó el canadiense mientras el rubio buscaba contener la risa de haber fastidiado al cejudo temperamental.-¿Qué es lo que pasó, Arthur?-

-Tuve un… desliz…-

-¿Un desliz?- preguntó, sin entender a qué se refería, Matthew. Los ojos del francés se iluminaron con ilusión.

-¡¿De tus épocas de delincuente? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿La llevaste a un rincón y usaste tus dotes de caballero oscuro para…-

-¡QUE NO SOY COMO TÚ MALDITA SEA!- le gritó, totalmente exasperado y ruborizado, hasta que un libro golpeó su nuca y acabó aterrizando de cara al escritorio de nuevo.

Los otros dos rubios terminaron sacándolo de la biblioteca y lo llevaron a la cafetería, donde se dispusieron a charlar más tranquilos.

-¿Entonces sólo eso?- preguntó Francis, algo decepcionado. Arthur asintió, algo más calmado, mientras tomaba un té.

-Realmente no puedo creer que alguna vez hayas sido un delincuente, Arthur, me suena muy descabellado viniendo de ti- Matthew no terminaba de creérselo, por más de que los otros dos presentes insistieran en lo contrario… Le costaba imaginárselo siquiera.

-Fue hace tiempo ya. Sólo Alfred, Antonio y yo nos acordamos. Qué épocas aquellas… Matthew, si lo piensas, en realidad, es lógico. Mal temperamento y boca sucia no le faltan- le contó el francés mientras juagaba con un mechón de su cabello, causando que el mencionado se ruborizase.

-Que te estoy oyendo, maldición- masculló furioso el inglés y luego se aclaró la garganta- De todas formas, siento que me he metido más de la cuenta-

-Puede ser… Pero quizás es exactamente lo que se necesita hacer… Aunque yo no lo había notado. Sakura parece una chica normal, feliz y satisfecha con su vida…- enumeró Francis quedamente.

-No podría explicártelo con palabras…-

Después de eso, siguieron charlando meras banalidades hasta que fue hora de irse. Probablemente el encargado de la biblioteca lo matase por haberse saltado el turno que le tocaba, pero bueno, alguna excusa se le ocurriría después.

La ciudad parecía la misma a diario. Era muy aburrido de ver. Caminó lánguidamente algunas cuadras. En sus épocas más "oscuras" –como el mismo las llamó más tarde- por lo menos tenía el consuelo de divertirse, aún a costas de su propia salud. Pero había aprendido cosas importantes por aquel entonces.

Los ojos apagados, sin vida, e incluso, algo rencorosos, de Sakura le vinieron a la mente, contrastando con una sonrisita dulce y formal que ostentaba. Era difícil descifrar que le pasaba por la cabeza. Recordó luego, la funesta expresión que tenía cuando se chocó en él en el corredor. Cuando estaba sola debía olvidársele actuar y por eso había llegado a verla. ¿Qué problema tendría?

A los lejos, divisó a los hermanos Honda saliendo de una cafetería. Hablaban animadamente pero aún tenía esa impresión de que se estaba forzando, podía ver cierta tristeza en los ojos de la chica. Recordó el mensaje de Kiku momentos antes. Él no sabía nada.

Negó con la cabeza reprobatoriamente; no era su problema. Sólo tenía que conseguir que le sacase la maldición a Alfred antes de que lo enloqueciera. Pero una maldición es un deseo muy negativo contra alguien que se elige como receptor de esa energía. ¿Y si el deseo negativo de Sakura estaba vinculado directamente con ese malestar? Las cosas parecían complicarse más y más.

A la mañana siguiente, el día había amanecido precioso y, advertido Alfred de ante mano, decidió salir un poco más temprano hacia el instituto. Quería disfrutar un poco más de aquellas cuadras, plagadas de árboles en su verde esplendor. Unos metros más adelante divisó a Sakura. Se preguntó si vivirían cerca, pero recordó que Kiku vivía cerca del instituto al que él asistía, del otro lado de la ciudad. Seguramente venía de la estación de trenes, que estaba a unas cuadras de distancia de donde estaban en ese momento.

Una señora, de poco más de unos 40, que tenía una niña de la mano, la detuvo. La niña lloraba incesantemente y la mujer lucía preocupada. Sakura le respondió con su sonrisa formal, señalando lo que parecía ser una ruta a seguir con las manos. La mujer soltó a la niña, sacó un celular de su bolsillo y se dispuso a hablar. La niña, de cabello color zanahoria, seguía aferrada a la falda de –la que Arthur supuso- era su madre. Sakura se acuclilló para quedar a la altura de la infante y le acarició la cabeza a modo de consuelo. Le sonreía con sinceridad mientras lo hacía, pero la niña no paraba de llorar. Entonces la joven sacó una hoja de papel de su bolso y, usando sus piernas como mesa, lo dobló algunas veces. La niña la observaba con curiosidad y fascinación, al igual que Arthur. Unos minutos después, la morocha le entregó a la niña una preciosa flor de papel rosado. Era increíblemente hermosa y delicada, tanto así que, de no haberla visto sacar el papel, se podría dudar de si no era real.

La mujer agradeció a la adolescente y se despidió de ella, llevándose a la niña consigo, que ahora sonreía felizmente y la saludaba con una mano en alto. El inglés estaba algo embobado con la sonrisa de la chica, no demasiado pronunciada, pero feliz, amable y dulce.

Se escondió detrás de una pared antes de que ella pudiese verlo. No podía creer lo que acababa de ver. Esa chica de apariencia algo depresiva y antisocial era, en realidad, una chica preciosa con una hermosa sonrisa; inesperadamente amable de una forma totalmente desinteresada. Debía admitirse que estaba algo impresionado por el cambio. Quizás, y sólo quizás, había empezado a interesarse en ver cuántos más cambios podría ver.


	6. Engranajes

**[Lamento la demora, tuve algunos problemas. Gracias por sus hermosos reviews ^^]**

Capítulo 5.1: Engranajes

Con los exámenes terminados, el ambiente pareció alivianarse ligeramente para la morocha. Los resultados estaban siendo los esperados por ella y estaba conforme al respecto. Inclusive, casi seguro, tanto su hermano como su primo estarían orgullosos de ella y por fin, después de bastante tiempo, podían celebrarlo con una comida todos juntos. Quizás ese nuevo lugar, tan ajeno para ella, no fuera tan hostil como creía.

O sí.

-Honda, quiero hablar contigo luego de las clases- le había dicho su profesor de inglés al término de su hora. Y allí estaba ella, esperando al anciano con el cabello ya cano, aunque algo calvo también. Y él entró a la sala de profesores, con sus anteojos redondos de marco dorado y su nada amistoso semblante.

Salió del aula con una expresión algo seria y opaca. Se encontró con que Felicia y Elizabetha habían estado esperándola fuera.

-¿Qué sucedió, Saku? ¿Qué quería el Sr. Johnson?- le preguntó la italiana con algo de preocupación, algo raro en ella.

-Me ha ido muy mal en el examen y dice que si suspendo el recuperatorio en 2 semanas, me reprobará la materia…- respondió en un lastimero hilo de voz.

-¡¿Qué? ¡No puede esperar que aprendas el idioma así como así! ¡Llevas menos de un mes aquí!- protestó indignada, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, la húngara.

-¡No! Está bien… Eliza-chan, Felicia-chan… No es nada que unas cuantas tardes de estudio intensivo no solucionen, enserio- forzó una sonrisa, intentando calmarlas y convencerlas de que estaba bien.

-¿Segura, Saku? Podríamos ir a hablar con el director…- la explosiva castaña, aunque no lucía convencida del todo, se había calmado un poco. La morocha negó, aun manteniendo la sonrisa.

-Sólo necesitaré quedarme estudiando en la biblioteca por las tardes y entre los clubes… Así que lo siento, no podré salir con ustedes en estas semanas…- estaba realmente afligida. Se habían prometido un par de tardes de compras e incluso una salida a un karaoke cercano.

-Está bien, está bien. ¡Tú no te preocupes! Luego del recuperatorio iremos a festejar Sakura. ¡Dalo por hecho!- la italiana le dio un afectuoso abrazo que no pudo hacer más que corresponder. Se sentía agradecida de haberse encontrado con ellas; hacían las cosas mucho más llevaderas.

Tras despedirse, las dos amigas dejaron a la japonesa en las puertas de la biblioteca. "Tú puedes, Sakura, si pudiste armonizar a los tengus, puedes con un examen de literatura inglesa" se dio valor y se internó en la biblioteca por horas. Desgraciadamente, no iba a ser tan sencillo como hubiera querido.

Capítulo 5.2: Caballero

En castigo a haberse ido la última vez, el encargado de la biblioteca le encargó quedarse en el último turno, que casi terminaba cuando ya estaba bien entrada la noche. La idea no le gustaba, pero nada podía hacer al respecto, él se había escapado en pleno turno por culpa de Francis y sus comentarios.

-Te escapas y además llegas tarde, el encargado realmente se molestará… Aunque bueno, ese señorito siempre está molesto en realidad- lo saludó el albino, compañero del curso de al lado, que atendía el lugar como castigo anual del comité de disciplina. El encargado además era presidente de dicho comité; una mala combinación si no le caías bien.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero estaba tomándome algo antes de venir. ¿Cómo estás Gilbert?- respondió el inglés, algo molesto.

-Aburrido. Alguien tan grandioso como yo no está para atender detrás de un mostrador, por no mencionar que este lugar está totalmente muerto… No hay nadie…-

-Es natural; los exámenes ya han acabado-señaló, como si fuese obvio, el rubio. Notó varias fichas de préstamos en el escritorio- ¿Dices que no hay nadie? Entonces, estos préstamos…- fue reconociendo los títulos de los libros casi de inmediato. Había literatura inglesa de distintas épocas, y libros que analizaban las obras, de distintas dificultades.

-Ah! Eso… Es de la estudiante de intercambio que es amiga de Lizzie, está estudiando en una de las mesas del fondo…- el ojiverde imaginó como lo golpearía la húngara de saber que la está llamando con ese apodo de nuevo a sus espaldas. Alto. ¿Había dicho estudiante de intercambio?- Como sea, yo me fui. Hasta mañana, Arthur- se despidió con una mano y unos segundos después ya no había rastro de él.

Arthur se sentó en el escritorio tras el mostrador. Ciertamente que todo estaba en absoluto silencio. Podía hasta oír las manecillas del reloj pasando, lo que nunca. Luego de casi media hora en ese silencio casi funerario, salió y se dispuso a dar una vuelta casual por el lugar. Fue entonces cuando la vio.

Tal y como Gilbert le había dicho, Sakura estaba en una de las mesas del fondo. Tenía el cabello sujeto en una coleta alta y estaba plagada de libros, papeles y otros tantos elementos para estudiar. Pero tenía la cabeza sostenida por ambas manos y, con un movimiento algo brusco, hizo las cosas a un lado para poder apoyarla sobre la mesa.

Y si no hubiera estado allí no lo habría creído, pero la chica que aparentemente no expresaba emoción alguna lloraba. Podía escuchar los ligeros sollozos haciendo eco por el salón y veía los espasmos en la espalda de la morocha, que luchaba por contenerse.

Se acercó y apoyó, suavemente, una mano sobre su hombro. La chica se sobresaltó y lo miró, sorprendida, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos. En cuanto notó quién era, desvió la vista hacia sus libros y se secó con las mangas de su camisa. El rubio rebuscó en sus bolsillos y le tendió un pañuelo blanco. Ella lo aceptó con cierta desconfianza, aún escondiendo su rostro del otro.

-Gracias- masculló, bajito, mientras lo usaba para terminar de secarse los rastros del llanto.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Llamo a un médico?- le preguntó amablemente. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, lo siento. No quise molestar. Sólo estoy… cansada.-

-No, no. No molestas. Después de todo no hay nadie aquí, así que no te preocupes demasiado-le sonrió, tomando uno de los libros. -¿Aún en exámenes?-

-Algo así…-respondió evasivamente. Sin pensarlo, con la amargura fluyéndole por las venas de nuevo, empezó a llorar de nuevo- Rayos…- maldijo bien bajito, aunque aún así el rubio llegó a escucharla.

-No podrás hacer nada en este estado. ¿Por qué no tomamos algo mientras te calmas y me cuentas qué te pasa? Bueno, si gustas claro- volvió a dejar el libro y la invitó, casi sin pensarlo. Ella lo observó unos segundos en silencio, sorprendida ante el gesto. Se secó las lágrimas y le tendió el pañuelo de regreso.

-Será un placer… Después de todo, no parece que pueda hacer nada de todas formas- comentó con cierta resignación y, tras entre ambos llevar los libros a sus respectivos sitios, salieron del edificio.

Se instalaron en un bar cercano y, cuando les hubieron acercado sus respectivos pedidos, se quedaron en silencio. Sakura fue la primera en hablar.

-Gracias por esto, me ha hecho bien de verdad…-le dijo, seria, mientras dejaba el té verde en la mesa con un gesto grácil y delicado. Arthur hizo lo mismo con su taza de té negro.

-No es problema. ¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó con algo de sincera preocupación que obligó a la morocha a desviar la vista de aquellos ojos oliva.

-Tengo problemas con una materia…. Si no apruebo el próximo examen me la reprobará totalmente y, no importa lo mucho que lea, no termino de entenderlo. El inglés es demasiado difícil- le contó. Al fin y al cabo, la había consolado en la biblioteca y la estaba acompañando.

-…- guardó silencio unos segundos hasta que dejó escapar una ligera risita.

-...-Sakura lo miró sorprendida. ¿Se estaba riendo de ella? ¿Enserio?

-Lo siento, lo siento. Es que no luces como alguien con problemas de estudios así que me dio algo de gracia. _Gomenasai_- se disculpó, conteniéndose, y ahora era la chica la que no podía contener la risa. –No te rías, sé que pronuncio mal. Ni debería haber intentado si hubiera sabido que te ibas a reír de mí, incluso cuando pensaba darte una mano- desvió la vista, fingiendo estar ofendido.

-E…¡¿Eserio? ¡¿De verdad me ayudarías?- le preguntó, con los ojos brillando de alivio. Arthur le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Seguro, si te parece bien-

-¡G-g-gracias! ¡_Really thank you!_- estaba tan feliz que no pudo reprimirlo y le sonrió con total honestidad.

-En…entonces comenzaremos mañana, ¿te parece?- si tenía suerte, la chica no notaría el leve sonrojo que él mismo ignoraba.

-No hay problema-

Después de eso siguieron charlando y salieron del bar. Arthur la acompañó hasta la estación de trenes, donde finalmente se separaron.


	7. El club de Tiro con Arco

**Mil disculpas por la demora! Estuve ocupada con los estudios pero aprovecharé que estoy enferma para escribir todo lo posible de las cosas que debo. Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! Son lo que me inspira para seguir la historia :3**

**Con cariño,**

**Livia.**

Magia Negra-Capítulo 6-

El primer bloque de clases pasó de forma anormalmente rápida. Por supuesto, nada tenía que ver con que Arthur estuviese ansioso por el final de las clases. Nunca iba a reconocérselo pero sí estaba con más expectativas de las que creía. Después de todo, hoy comenzaban las clases en conjunto con la japonesa.

En la mañana, había despertado una hora antes de lo habitual y había demorado el doble de tiempo en arreglarse. Había ignorado casi totalmente a su insufrible vecino y amigo de la infancia y ni siquiera Francis con sus chistes pesados había podido sacarlo de quicio.

Cuando estaba por sonar el timbre del primer descanso, recordó que a) no sólo no le había preguntado formalmente su nombre sino que b) tampoco se había presentado aunque suponía que ambos sabían el nombre del otro y por eso no se lo habían preguntado y c) no habían elegido ni la hora ni el lugar. Bufó queriendo dejar caer su cabeza sobre su escritorio. ¿Cómo había pasado por alto cosas tan básicas como la presentación y el lugar y la hora? Ciertamente, sospechaba que tenía que ver con haberse hipnotizado con la sonrisa de la chica una vez que se hubo aliviado un poco y con la paz que transmitía. Negó con la cabeza. "Nada de divagar esta vez" se propuso mentalmente.

Inhaló y exhaló con fuerza. Bueno, eran cosas que tenían solución. Decidió que apenas tocara el timbre del receso iría hasta su clase (que era la misma que la de Francis así que sabía perfectamente dónde estaba) se presentaría y le preguntaría dónde y cuándo tendrían la clase. Desgraciadamente, creyó que tendría más tiempo de preparación mental. A los pocos segundos de haber tomado la decisión, el timbre resonó dentro del aula y por los pasillos del edificio.

-Maldita sea…-masculló en voz baja bajo el desconcierto de su compañero de banco que lo miraba sin entender.

…

Sakura se sintió sumamente aliviada en cuanto sonó el timbre. Luego de que saliera el profesor y los demás alumnos comenzaran a pararse, juntó ambas manos entrelazando los dedos y se desperezó.

-Aww~ Sakura, pareces un gatito~- exclamó la italiana a su lado con una sonrisa tierna. La mencionada rió.

-Felicia, ¿tú entendiste algo?- se les acercó una muy preocupada húngara- Es que yo me distraje en un momento de la clase y me perdí parte de la explicación…-confesó, algo ruborizada, mirando de reojo hacia donde estaba el albino bromeando con otro de sus compañeros de clase.

-La verdad es que no~- repuso la castaña totalmente despreocupada y ambas amigas la miraron sorprendidas.- Después le pediré a Luddy que me explique, ve~- agregó totalmente inocente y ambas suspiraron.

-¡Alguna vez me lo tienes que presentar Feli!- protestó Elizavetha con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-Lo sé Eli~ Pero a mi hermano no le agrada y si lo ve por aquí le buscará pelea…- ciertamente, Felicia ya les había contado en algunas ocasiones como Lovino, su hermano mayor, había intentado pelearse con su novio y lo había sacado de la casa a escobazos. Ambas chicas suspiraron ante la imagen.

La oriental abrió un par de veces la boca como para decir algo pero no se atrevió. Ella había entendido el tema y quería ofrecerse a ayudar a su amiga pero cuando quería preguntarle la voz no le salía. Temía que fueran a pensar algo malo de ella; que quizás se creía superior y por eso ofrecía clases o algo así. La comunicación siempre fue un problema para ella.

Paseó la vista por el aula mientras ambas castañas seguían hablando hasta que se topó con los ojos verdes del inglés en la puerta. Éste se sobresaltó al haber sido descubierto y la saludó con la mano para luego indicarle que se acercara.

Sakura lo miró algo sorprendida y se puso de pie casi por inercia.

-Lo siento, ya regreso- les dijo a ambas y se dirigió a la puerta. Éstas la siguieron con la vista y cuando la vieron reunirse con el rubio no dijeron nada y observaron disimuladamente en silencio con una sonrisa cómplice en el rostro.

…

-B-b-b-buenos días- ¿Por qué ahora estaba tan nervioso? Por mucho que se esforzó en ocultarlo, estaba tartamudeando.

-Buenos días- respondió ella con su sonrisa cortes y estudiándolo con la mirada. Obviamente, sabía que había ido para algo, pero no podía suponer el qué. "Maldita sea" insultó en su fuero interno. Se le había olvidado completamente lo que había ensayado en el pasillo. Respiró profundamente.

-Ayer no arreglamos en qué momento nos reuniríamos…-fue lo único que alcanzó a formular, sonando un poco tosco. Ella lo pensó una milésima de segundo y pudo divisar una chispa de sorpresa en sus ojos al notar que era cierto.

-Es verdad, lo siento. Yo tengo club de arquería hasta las 3, pero después de eso mi tarde está libre- El que la chica estuviese actuando con total naturalidad lo ayudó a relajarse. Su postura se volvió menos rígida y se sentía bastante más calmado como para hablar con mayor facilidad.

-¿Te parece entonces que esté en la puerta 3:15 y de allí vayamos otro sitio? Conozco un bar muy bueno donde no va mucha gente y podremos hablar tranquilos…- la morocha volvió a meditarlo una milésima de segundo y asintió con la cabeza.

-Seguro- la chica ladeó levemente la cabeza mientras sonreía y Arthur pudo sentir la sangre subírsele a la cabeza. Pero entonces pareció recordar algo y él la miró desconcertado.

-¿Estás bien?- Sakura parecía haberse extraviado en el espacio y su semblante había cambiado por uno de espanto. "¿Habré dicho algo malo?" pensó preocupado hasta que la chica hizo una brusca reverencia.

-¡Lo siento muchísimo! ¡Fui realmente grosera!- espetó de la nada y el inglés entendía aún menos a qué se refería.

-No sé de qué…- ella se reincorporó, con una expresión seria.

-Yo no me presenté; eso es una descortesía. Soy Sakura Honda y es un placer- volvió a hacer una reverencia mucha más breve y menos pronunciada que la anterior. Arthur no pudo evitar reírse un poco y ahora era ella quien lo miraba desentendido.

-Yo había pensado lo mismo. También me disculpo por no haberme presentado antes. Soy Arthur Kirkland y el gusto es mío- respondió él, todavía con una sonrisa. La morocha lo miró abstraída y luego rió también. El timbre volvió a sonar, marcando el fin del receso.- Nos vemos más tarde- se despidió rápidamente y emprendió el regreso por el pasillo lleno de gente.

-Sí…nos vemos- dijo más para ella que para que él la oyese.

…

Entró al aula casi a la par del profesor de historia y se instaló rápidamente en su asiento. Felicia la miraba con una sonrisa algo pícara que Sakura no lograba comprender totalmente. Entonces la italiana señaló sus propias mejillas y por acto reflejo la morocha llevó sus manos a sus mejillas, sólo para encontrarse con que estaban más cálidas de lo normal. Revisó su cartuchera en busca del pequeño espejo de mano que solía llevar en ella y de forma disimulada revisó su reflejo. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas levemente, aunque resaltaban bastante por culpa de su cutis blanco. Al notarlo, sintió ruborizarse aún más de la vergüenza de haber sido descubierta por la chica junto a ella. La castaña le sonrió con dulzura.

A penas empezó la clase, un papel prolijamente doblado le llegó desde el banco de atrás. Lo desdobló con cuidado y reconoció la letra de la húngara.

"_Tienes que explicarme qué es lo que acaba de pasar y de dónde se conocen ustedes dos ;3" _

Le contó rápidamente lo sucedido por escrito y pasó el papel. Al rato, obtuvo respuesta.

"_Buuu… Creí que me encontraría con un chisme más jugoso. Pero ¿Segura que es sólo eso? Él parecía nervioso y a ti el rubor te sienta maravilloso :3"_

Podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas de nuevo. _"Por favor, absténgase de imaginar cosas que no son, Elizavetha-san" _ respondió y devolvió el papel casi ofendida ante la insinuación.

Pudo escuchar la risa de la castaña al recibirlo.

Las clases siguieron como si nada y llegó la hora del almuerzo. A penas tocó el timbre y la profesora de física dejó el salón, Lily se asomó tímidamente por la puerta.

-¡Lily!- llamó la húngara de pie junto al banco de Felicia ondeando una mano. La rubia entró al aula y se acercó al trío de chicas.

-¿Qué tal han ido las clases?- preguntó ella con su sonrisa dulce. La castaña de pie hizo un gesto despectivo con una mano.

-Un plomo… No veo la hora de irme a casa…-

-Yo quiero salir pronto~ Es bueno que después del almuerzo sólo nos quede una clase más y terminemos…- agregó la italiana, para luego bostezar.

-Hablando de almuerzo, deberíamos ir a comer- exclamó la castaña alejándose del banco de Felicia hacia la puerta. Todas fueron tras de ella, conversando animadamente. Sakura las seguía de cerca, en silencio pero con una sonrisa.

Una vez que entraron en la cafetería, se instalaron en una mesa y, una vez que se sirvieron, se dispusieron a comer mientras charlaban. Todo iba bien hasta que la expresión de Elizavetha se volvió sumamente triste y clavó los ojos en su plato.

La japonesa, que estaba sentada frente a ella, volteó para ver disimuladamente sobre su hombro. Allí estaba Gilbert, conversando con una chica de otro curso. Éste reía divertido mientras la chica, unos años menor, sonreía también y se ruborizaba. Otra vez desvió la vista hacia su amiga. La húngara había forzado una sonrisa e intentaba seguir como si nada pero la morocha podía leer perfectamente a través de su expresión.

-…¿Estás bien, Eliza-chan?- le preguntó en un tímido hilo de voz que sólo ellas podían escuchar. Levantó la vista con ojos algo vidriosos y una sonrisa triste.

-Sí, Saku, no te preocupes… Después de todo no puedo hacer nada sobre eso…- confesó con cierta tristeza y se dispuso a seguir charlando con Felicia y Lily.

Le hubiera gustado poder darle un consejo o reanimarla, pero no estaba segura de cómo hacerlo. Desde que era niña, la habían educado para pensar antes de todo; razonar por sobre todas las demás cosas. Así que no estaba segura de qué hacer para animarla.

Siguió pensando en ello en el camino de regreso al salón. A la par, escuchaba atentamente lo que conversaban. Un grupo de música que no conocía, algunos CD's y libros y sitios de internet que no recordaba haber oído antes. A veces deseaba que tuvieran más cosas en común.

Finalmente, las clases terminaron. Se despidió de sus amigas en la puerta y se dirigió al _dojo _donde funcionaba el club de tiro con arco.

Pasó a los vestuarios y se dispuso a cambiarse. ¿Realmente no había nada que pudiese hacer por su amiga? "Focaliza, Sakura. Sé que puedes" se dijo a ella misma, ya con la ropa correspondiente y con el arco estirado entre sus brazos mientras apuntaba al blanco.

…

Estaba insultando por lo bajo en inglés; había llegado casi media hora antes de lo previsto y daba vueltas frente a la puerta del instituto.

-¡Si sigues así acabarás haciendo un surco, Iggy!- le gritó Alfred mientras se alejaba con sus amigos y compañeros de club.

-Muérete imbécil- le había respondido no tan alto como hubiera querido.

¿Qué se suponía que hiciera ahora? Se detuvo mirando hacia el interior del campus. Podría aprovechar e ir a ver el final de la práctica ¿no? Para cuando terminó de razonarlo y llegó a la conclusión de que no era necesario, ya estaba frente al _dojo_.

-_Damn it…_- se dijo a sí mismo. Todavía no era tarde como para escabullirse, pero desgraciadamente uno de los miembros del club abrió la puerta.

-¿Buscas a alguien?- le preguntó el joven amablemente.

-Sa..Sakura Honda- trató de recomponerse del susto. El chico le sonrió y señaló hacia el interior por sobre su hombro con su mentón.

-Todavía está dentro practicando. Ya debería estar por terminar, si gustas pasa- le dijo y se despidió con una mano. Arthur dio unos pasos dentro luego de sacarse los zapatos y la vio.

Estaba concentrada, con los ojos negros clavados en el blanco. Vestía el atuendo típico del club, en blanco y negro. Llevaba el cabello sujeto en una cola alta. Pestañeó lentamente y liberó la flecha, que se incrustó con afilada precisión en el centro del círculo. Se quedó mirándola anonadado; parecía una persona totalmente diferente.

-Increíble…- dejó escapar y ella volteó hacia donde estaba.

-¿Arthur-san?- preguntó ella, retomando su sonrisa cortes. Él notó que se había quedado mirándola en silencio, ahí de pie.

-_I'm sorry… _- se le escapó en su idioma natal, agitando las manos frente a sí con nerviosismo- El chico que salió antes me dijo que podía pasar. Lo lamento, no pretendía espiar ni nada semejante- ella le sonrió.

-Está bien. Iré a cambiarme y podremos irnos- dejó el equipo en su lugar y se dirigió a los vestuarios. En cuanto estuvo lejos suyo, Arthur suspiró aliviado.

…

-¿Esperaste mucho?- le preguntó ella al salir, nuevamente con el uniforme reglamentario, y encontrarse con los ojos verdes del inglés. Este negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Vamos yendo?- preguntó mientras se ponía de pie y avanzaba unos pasos. La chica asintió y se adelantó hasta quedar a su par. Empezaron caminando en silencio hasta que el rubio decidió quebrarlo.-¿Cómo está tu hermano?-

-Bien… ¿Conoces a onii-san?- preguntó, ladeando la cabeza.

-Sí, a través de nuestros padres. Ellos tienen algunos negocios juntos y nos conocimos un tiempo atrás…- le comentó como si nada.

-Ya veo…- "Eso explica mucho, entonces" pensó al recordar como su hermano, últimamente había insistido de sobre manera en que le contara cosas de la escuela. –Y… ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó luego de unas cuadras de camina.

-Allí está…- señaló con la vista y una sonrisa tranquila a un bar unos metros más adelante. Se instalaron en una mesa. Y con una taza de té cada uno, empezaron la clase.

Recién casi sobre las 18 hores se detuvieron. Pagaron la cuenta y él la acompañó hasta la estación de trenes.

-Entonces, ¿pudiste entender todo?-

-Sí, es fácil entender lo que explicas, Arthur-san- le sonrió, bastante más aliviada, pero aún así con cierta formalidad.-¿Crees que pueda aprobar el examen?-

-¿Con el ritmo al que aprendes? Claro que sí. _You're pretty smart, has anyone told you that before?-_ al estar cómodamente usando su idioma natal, no notó que se le había escapado un halago. Pero la verdad era la verdad. Podría haber jurado que sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente.

-_Iie… Arigatö Gozaimasu- _le respondió en lo que era casi un suspiro. El tren se detuvo delante de ellos.-Entonces… Hasta mañana- lo despidió con una sonrisa y se subió al vagón.

-_Yeah…_Nos vemos mañana- la puerta los separó y se despidió con la mano. Las cosas marchaban como rieles.

**Sí, lo sé. Es básicamente relleno. Ya veremos avanzar las cosas un poco más rápido después. Nuevamente, mil disculpas por la demora.**

**Como leí en otro fic, **_**reviews are lovely~ **_**así que si tienen unos minutitos dejen uno por favor!**

**Con afecto,**

**Liv.**


End file.
